メリークリスマス！
by LadyYuki-Chan
Summary: —Las reglas son simples. Al caer dos personas dentro, las runas se activarán— comento con una sonrisa. —¿No hay forma de salir?—preguntó la rubia.—Eso es lo importante, Lucy. La única forma de salir es besarse—Sonrió— en los la-bi-os.[Fic para Juvia-Chan14 en intercambio navideño del foro 413 days!]


**メリークリスマス！**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no le pertenecen a LadyYuki-Chan; son propiedad del mangaka Hiro Mamisha.[Fic para Juvia-Chan14 en intercambio navideño del foro 413 days!]

 **Summary:** —Las reglas son simples. Al caer dos personas dentro, las runas se activarán— comento con una sonrisa. —¿No hay forma de salir?—preguntó la rubia.—Eso es lo importante, Lucy. La única forma de salir es besarse—Sonrió— en los la-bi-os.[ **Fic para Juvia-Chan14 en intercambio navideño del foro 413 days!** ]

 **Claim:** Juvia Lockser. Aparición de Mirajane Strauss.

* * *

 **Para mí querida amiga:**

 **Juvia-Chan14**

 **¡Feliz navidad!**

* * *

 **Juvia~~ Trizteza**

* * *

Era una tranquila y hermosa noche en Magnolia. La nieve caía levemente dándole un aire de tranquilidad. Era nada más ni nada menos que Navidad y como se debía, el mejor gremio de todo Fiore lo celebraba con entusiasmo. Muchos bailaban, cantaban y peleaban adentro de él, disfrutando de la fiesta organizada y creada por Mirajane.

Juvia entró a paso lento al gremio, saludando a todos. Juvia decidió pasar donde Mira a por una bebida.

—Feliz navidad Juvia— Inicio la albina con su típica sonrisa.

—Feliz navidad también, Mira-san— respondió— ¿Mira-san podría darle un vaso de agua a Juvia?

—Claro que sí, Juvia. Ahora regreso— respondió Mira-san a Juvia, dirigiéndose a buscar la orden. Ya de regreso Mira-san regreso con un vaso y una jarra, con una radiante sonrisa y le sirvió a Juvia. Se la entrego y se recostó en sus brazos para observar a su amiga peliazul.

—Gracias— Juvia le agradeció tomando la bebida, Juvia giro levemente la cabeza al oír el grito de alguien, era Natsu-san que fue lanzado a la otra parte del gremio por Erza-san, pero eso logró que Juvia observara como él volaba hasta caer en las otras mesas y así Juvia pudo notar aquel objeto en el techo.

oh sí, es lo que piensan. Ese objeto era nada más ni nada menos que el...

Muérdago.

Habian un sin fin de muérdagos colgando en el gremio, lo,que más sorprendió a Juvia es que casi nadie se había dado cuenta. Juvia volvió su vista a la albina, Juvia trago salíba y se dispuso a preguntar.

—Etto... Mira-san, ¿Juvia se pregunta el por qué hay tantos muérdagos colgados en el gremio?— pregunto.

—aah, eso. Bueno tenía pensado hacer que todos, sí, TODOS— le repitió a Juvia al ver la cara que recién formo Juvia— se besaran, el problema es que no sé como hacer que dos estén ahí y no escapen como niñitas— le comento con un aire de triste.

—bue-bueno, Mira-san podría hablar con Frieed-san y pedirle que ponga runas alrededor de cada muérdago, cree Juvia—.

A la albina se le iluminaron los ojos y se tiró abrazar Juvia, se puso a saltar con Juvia todavía agarrada y abrazada.

—Juvia, ¡eres una genio! Gracias, gracias, gracias— le respondió abrazándola aún más, que al parecer logro poner a la peliazul, azul.

—Mira-san... Juvia no puede.. Respirar..— le dijo Juvia, ya apunto de desmayarse.

—Uups, bueno me ayudaste y pues me deje llevar. Ven, vallamos por Frieed—le comentó

Después de un tiempo Juvia y Mira-san lograron encontrar al mago, al principio se negó, pero Mira se transformo y la opinión la cambio. Puso runas por todo el lugar con unas reglas que sólo a Mira podrían ocurrirle.

En ese instante Juvia observo como el mago de agua entraba por la puerta, seguido de maga espiritual y... Jerall. Sí, al parecer también vino a ver a cierta pelirroja.

De repente Natsu-san se dirigió a Lucy-san, en un lugar donde.. Bueno, estaban las runas. Mira-san tomo de la mano a Juvia y jalo a Frieed-san, dirigiéndolos a donde ellos. Natsu-san se sorprendió al no poder salir empezó a tirar fuego y a maldecir a Frieed-san y pues Lucy-san no entendía nada.

—Ara, Ara. Miren que tenemos aquí, Natsu y Lucy ¿saben que significa?—sonrió malévolamente todavía agarrando a Juvia, mientras a Juvia le daba pánico y un toque de alegría y tristeza.

Los magos mencionados negaron levemente ya ahí fue donde Mira-san sonrió aún peor, y Juvia dejaba escapar una risilla. Juvia y Mira-san se miraron y les dijeron:

—Miren arriba— les indico Juvia, señalando hacia arriba con Mira-san.

Todo el gremio, que se había reunido al ver sonreír así a Mira-san, subió la cabeza y al hacerlo, empezaron los chiflidos y gritos por todo el gremio. Los encarcelados se sonrojaron y la maga decidió preguntarle una cierta cosita.

—Mira-san, hay que hacer... Bueno, eso— pregunto nerviosa.

—Así es Lucy, Juvia y yo decidimos esto. Las reglas son simples: Quien caiga dentro de una runa con alguien más, las runas se activaran y no podrán salir hasta que se besen. En los la-bi-os— le sonrió separando la palabra.

Juvia río, pero en el fondo se sintió mal. Cuanto deseaba Juvia caer en él. Pero con lo sujeta que estaba de Mira-san y la reciente pelea con Gray-sama, dudo mucho que fuese posible. Juvia suspiro, por lo menos ya no tendría una rival en el amor más.

Juvia vio como ambos se besaban tímidamente y las runas desaparecían y ambos se separaban. Juvia sonrió, por fin dejaban en paz a su Gray-sama. Aunque todavía estuvieran peleados. De repente Juvia al ver a la izquierda sus ojos se conectaron con él.

De un momento a otro, Mirajane sonrió y susurro algo a Happy. El gato asintió y se fue hacer el pedido. Mira giró su vista y soltó a Juvia, mirando a Happy y asintió. Ambos empujaron a ciertas personitas a un cierto lugar.

—Ara ara, aquí tenemos otra— comentó. Haciendo que todo el gremio les mirará, al tiempo que se activaban las runas.

—Juvia querida, ya sabes las regla— poniendo una sonrisa angelical.

Juvia se sorprendió y miro alrededor, sus ojos se encontraron con él. Oh, cuando menos Juvia quería hablar, cuando Juvia seguía triste por aquella conversación. Juvia miro a Mira-san y esta le sonrió. Y entonces Juvia volvió a mirarle y sonrió tímidamente.

Juvia se va a vengar Mira-san.

Juvia se sorprendió al ver como todos gritaban "beso, beso, beso" sin parar. Ahora si que Juvia estaba avergonzada. Levanto la vista y vio los ojos de Gray-sama con un toque de determinación.

Oh, a Juvia le late el corazón.

* * *

 **Ya sé que se supone que es Juvia's POV, pero la puse como en primera y tercera persona. Disculpen los inconvenientes.**

 **Bueno, acá está el primer capitulo. No sé si me quedo bien, lamentablemente hasta ahora pude pasarlo y como quedan pocas horas para entregar lo escribí, cuando termine de entregar quitare las fallas ortográficas.**

 **Dime Juvia, ¿Te gusto? Decidme que sí, no seas mala. Pues esta escena la tenis rondando por mi cabeza y no tenía idea de como expresarla. Puse música y me salió así dependiendo a esa melodía.**

 **Pues fue divertido escribirlo, fue diferente en mi mente pero creo que se dio a entender lo que intentaba explicar. Pues sí, aunque Juvia mostrase felicidad por fuera, por dentro fue todo lo contrario. Y pues, como las reglas eran que no se repitieran tanto se me ocurrió así xD espero que valga. Por cierto Juvia, no sé si te lo dijeron pero cambiaron el objeto de "regalo" a "muérdago".**

 **También estoy algo emocionada ya que me dijeron que una vieja amiga volvía al país y venía a visitarme. La extrañaba y ahora no sé que hacer**

 **El siguiente va en Gray's POV, que estoy segura que quedara Ooc, esperando a que no sea así.**

 **¡Feliz navidad a todos y todas! ¡Que la pacen con sus familiares y amigos!**

 **¿Merece review?**

 **Besos.**


End file.
